True Love
by Emerald Fire9
Summary: Changing time can do anything except for three things. Destroy true love, Make a woman into a virgin again, and make a woman unpregnant ... I thought that Sega was being unfair to Sonic and Princess Elise when they made them forget eachother so I made a story to fix that
1. Chapter 1

_**AN**_

_I'm sorry people I lied to you. This story and the tailed best will continue until they are done so now it's just these 2. Also on a much much much greater note, I AM PISSED! FUCKING 600+ PEOPLE VISITED MY STORIES AND 3 REVEIWS! AND 2 OF THEM ARE FROM THE SAME PERSON! I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE TIME TO SAY "Good story" 2 WORDS THAT TAKE LESS THAN A SECOND TO WRITE! AND ALSO IF YOU TELL ME THINGS THAT I COULD IMPROVE ON OR IF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR CHAPTERS I WILL PUT UP THAT YOU ARE BETTER THAN ME AT SOMETHING. WHO IN THE WORLD DOESN'T LIKE HAVING PEOPLE SEE THAT THEY ARE BETTER THAN OTHER PEOPLE! FINALLY I LIKE ALL MATCHES EXCEPT FOR LESBIAN/ GAY MATCHES. NOT A HOMAPHOBE JUST THAT STUFF DON'T GET MY MOTOR GOIN' IT GET'S OTHER PEOPLE'S AND I UNDERSTAND THAT BUT NOT LIKING IT DOESN'T MAKE YOU A HOMAPHOBE! NO REVEIWS ABOUT THAT OR I WILL FIND YOU AND YELL INSULTS AT YOU IN HOPES OF MAKING YOU ATTACK ME SO I CAN BE FREE OF LEGAL JUSTICE WHEN I KILL YOU!_

_This rant is brought to you by Gecko. 16 minutes can save you 16% or more on bike insurance. *fat white man leaves stage with his payment of 8 dozen doughnuts being eaten at the same time*_

Changing time can do anything except for three things. Destroy true love, Make a woman into a virgin again, and make a woman unpregnant (Not a word I know but you get the idea)

1 month after the Festival of Sun.

"Princess Elise?" Lilly, Elise's loyal maid, asked tentatively as her monarch got changed behind a paper divider leaving a stripping shadow on it.

"What Lilly?" She asked.

"Well my lady… there have been… rumors floating around that say that you're… p-p" Lilly tried to say what she's been thinking but couldn't get the last word out almost choking on the thought of her doing something so scandalous.

"Lilly you can tell me anything I take the phrase, don't kill the messenger, to heart." She said jokingly as she wriggled her butt to get out of her tight leggings.

"Pregnant." Lilly whispered so softly the Elise thought she must of misunderstood her

"Say that again Lilly please. I must of misheard you because it sounded like you said pr-"

"I did say pregnant my lady." There is complete silence in the dressing room as what she said sunk in.

"WHO WOULD DARE ACUSE THEIR QUEEN OF SLEEPING WITH ANYONE WHO WALKED INTO THE CASTLE!" Elise yelled out as she tore down the screen separating them and she stood raving mad and stark naked in front of her friend completely shocking her.

"N-No one my lady I heard it all the time ever sine the Festival of Sun-"

"YOU"VE KEPT THIS FROM ME THAT LONG!" Elise screamed again.

"I knew that you would act like this and I was afraid." Lilly said cowering from her mistress with tears in her eyes. Seeing her friend acting like this Elise calmed down enough to realize what state she was in and quickly put on a nightgown and walked over to Lilly.

"I'm sorry. You were right to be afraid that I would act like this. Tell me why do they think I'm pregnant Lilly."

"You've been eating strange things and eating more than normal. That's what women do when they are pregnant." Lilly struggled through trying to make it as quick as she could.

"I know but that doesn't mean that I'M pregnant."

"We all know that but people like to gossip and they always will. Today the news is that you're pregnant and tomorrow it will be back to that blue hedgehog Sonic." Elise nods at the end of each sentence but when she hears about Sonic she pauses.

"Sonic… That sounds familiar. Can you tell me some things about him Lilly?"

"Sure." Lilly said relieved to be able to change the topic of the conversation.

"Well he's a blue hedgehog about up to your chest. He wears nothing except for white gloves and red shoes with a white stripe. He can run faster than anything on this planet can go even rockets and the best thing is that he always tries to help people from squirrels to princesses and he never asks for a reward." Lilly looks off into space as she dreams about Sonic and how she wishes that he could come to Soleanna when she glances over to her mistress and sees that she's hunched over double clutching her lower stomach. "PRINCESS!" Lilly runs over to her side as she falls onto the floor.

"Get…Doctor…MIKE!" Elise screamed out the last part as she writhers on the floor. Lilly picks up the princess and gently sets her on her bed then she runs out the door and down the hall to the nearby royal doctor that has been hired ever since Elise's mother died from an unknown disease. She bursts into the room and is surprised to find Doctor Mike in a very peculiar sex position with a maid.

"DOCTOR MIKE! STOP FUCKING THAT WOMAN AND GET DRESSED! THE QUEEN IS GRAVELY ILL!" Lilly yells out of breathe slightly from running and making the maid scream and cover herself.

"She had better be in real pain or you will be." Mike grumbled to himself as he quickly put on his pants and ran out yelling behind him "SAME TIME TOMORROW MARY!"

They get back to the queens quarters and they heard her choked screams as she struggled to keep herself quiet but couldn't. Mike looks at Lilly and says softly "Stay here. I need you to keep people far away in case I'm right. Don't argue she needs me and you can't help by hovering around her worrying her." Lilly stiffly nods and turns around looking down the halls. Mike takes a deep breathe walks in and says "Shit I was right."

Inside the room was Elise on the bed her legs instinctively spread and a pool of liquid around her thighs. "She was pregnant" Mike thought to himself as he walked forward and put himself in between her legs. "Princess you're going into labor. I'll help you through it but I need to know 1 thing. Are there scissors and a piece of rubber in here?" Elise nods and jerks her head towards her desk. Mike runs over there and finds the blue scissors right away but takes a little longer to find the rubber eraser that was hidden underneath a blue piece of paper. "She's been obsessed with the color blue since the festival." He back over to the princess. "Ok bite this." He said putting the eraser into her mouth. "The child is going to be very small since you didn't show any physical signs of your pregnancy." Elise nods again a little slower as she screams once again but the eraser muffles it. "Elise I need you to push this baby out. It won't hurt as much as normal kids but it still will." Elise screams as she does as she says. "I can see it. One more and it will slide out." Elise lets out one finale scream as the child is expelled from her into the arms of Mike. "IT'S A HEDGEHOG!" Mike yelled out in shock as he holds out a Silver hedgehog with a white patch on its chest.

_**AN**_

_The miracle of birth is disgusting isn't it? So you know what to do now. Chapter names, advice, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, and praise are all accepted and will be appreciated. ADIOS MCHACHOS Y MUCHACHAS, NOS VEMOS EN EL INFIERNO!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN **_

_Hello again. Sorry for the radio silence but I've been insanely busy with 3 projects and the finals are also coming up which is pretty stressful too. On a more personal note I realize that I've been acting very needy lately and I apologize. I realize that was unfair to all of you who will read this. Please accept my apology in a review and or enjoy this new chapter of True Love._

Mike stumbles away from the princess and sliding down the door across from her holding onto the small hedgehog as it burrowed into his jacket. "This can't be happening to me… This can't." Mike whispered out shaking his head from side to side while staring at the animal in his arms. Suddenly there's a rapid but quiet knocking at the door that makes Mike jump up causing the hedgehog to cry.

"Mike please tell me that my lady didn't give birth to an illegitimate heir." Lilly whispered through the door. Mike looks down at the hedgehog in his arms and laughs insanely making Lilly shudder.

"The one thing the queen didn't do is give birth to someone who could rule this kingdom ever." Mike said punctuating his sentence with fits of laughter. Lilly sighs, unlocks the door and opens the door causing the doctor and the baby fall out into the hallway.

"MIKE HOW COULD Y-" Lilly suddenly stopped midsentence in her rant about him lying to her when the silver hedgehog sits up and looks around. He sets his yellow eyes on her, smiles and crawls towards her. Lilly is stunned beyond words until it reaches her foot and taps it with his nose. At this Lilly shrieks as only a noblewoman can and runs into the room, hiding behind the bed Princess Elise is lying on. The baby follows her in making Lilly shriek again causing the princess to wake up.

"Lilly please it's ju-"the princess looks over to the other side of the bed to see what critter was terrorizing her maid now when she sees the silver hedgehog crawling towards her and somehow she knows what it is. Somehow she remembers what should have happened to the world. And somehow she knows who the father of her child is. "My son, Silver, Prince of Soleanna and a hero who has already saved the world." As she's speaking Elise gets up mechanically and walks towards her son. She picks him up and brings her back to the bed while stroking his head causing him to fall asleep. She gets into bed just as mechanically, pulls up the covers to Silver's chin, and lies down next to him. All this time Lilly was looking at her queen in shock. She thinks that it might just be stress from the birth that drove her insane but what she says next makes her realize that she's sane "And most importantly he's Olgilvie Le Maurice Hedgehog's son but he likes Sonic better." All this time she's been speaking in a husky voice nothing like her own but when she finishes that sentence she suddenly stiffens her body and a mist seems to leak out of her pores. It forms into the shape of a cat and it softly kisses Silver's forehead and whispers into his ear in that same husky voice

"We will meet again my love. And when we do we will both be much wiser than our years." Then the mist cat slowly drifts up to the ceiling and disappears through the floor boards. Lilly looks around her in horror clutching her chest fearing that her heart would beat right out of it. Suddenly a pile of clothing in the hallway moans and moves slowly. Lilly gasps again waiting for the next horrible creature to come upon her when the pile sits up and Mike's head shows from beneath it. Lilly cries in relief then walks over to help Mike out of the pile still wiping tears out of her eyes and thinking

"Thank god nobody else is on this floor."


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN**_

_2 times in one day. I don't do this for everybody but for you guys I will. In this special edition of True Love I would like to thank one of you readers in particular. Kaleia, thank you very much for your passionate reviews for this story. It's very nice to be appreciated. Anyways here is chapter 3 in a story that will hopefully have many more chapters._

Unfortunately Lilly was wrong. There was a single other person on that floor. The maid that Mike was penetrating when Lilly interrupted them. The woman in question was 17 year-old Ariana who had just started working at the castle. She thought she could get more money by "fucking the heads" so to speak. When Lilly interrupted them she was horrified and insulted by what happened to her so she decided to spy on them. If she could catch the royal doctor and the princesses' personal maid in bed together she could get them both fired but what she found instead was so much better. The princess FUCKED A HEDGHOG AND GOT PREGNANT FROM IT! She couldn't believe her luck. With this she could hold the princess under her thumb for the rest of her life. The mere thought of getting that spoiled brat to do HER chores made her giddy. When the pile that held Mike started to shudder she decided to leave. She had gotten everything that she needed she thought to herself grinning.

"Mike are you ok?!" Lilly asked in concern when she got over to the pile in the hallway. A muffled response emanates from the pile. Lilly carefully reaches down and grasps a long, thick object causing a yelp from the pile. Lilly quickly lets go and wipes her hand on the wall. "If you're going to do that get a girl…" Lilly suddenly stops midsentence. The pile seems to explode as Mike sits up quickly and starts to yell at Lilly

"WELL YOU DON'T NEED TO GRAB ANYTHING WILLY NILLY THAT'S ON A MAN'S BODY!" Mike breathed in deeply about to start again on his rant when he sees the expression on Lilly's face. A look between horror, disgust, and dread. "What's wrong now Lilly, did an ugly fat man kidnap the princess pr something." Mike said exhausted from his ordeal.

"Your maid whore was on this floor. She could of heard EVERYTHING!" Lilly said ending up shaking Mike by the shoulders.

"Ca-a-alm d-o-o-own Li-l-l-ly." Mike said trying to stop her from shaking him but failing.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! THERE'S A WHORE THAT KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PRINCESS!" Lilly said shaking him even harder. Mike actually has to pull Lilly's hair to stop her from shaking him making her whimper in pain.

"Hurting me won't do anything. If your concerned that Ariana heard anything we could go down there and question her. If she says that she heard anything we will banish her from this country so if she says anything it will seem like it's out of spite." Mike reasoned but making sure that there was plenty of distance between them.

"Fine but if this backfires YOU. ARE. DEAD!" Lilly threatened in a deep and menacing tone causing Mike to unconsciously gulp.

_**AN**_

_I know that this is a rather short chapter but both of these got put up on the same day so give me a break. You know what to do. Also before I forget I own nothing that I write about except for the ideas and characters that come from within the depths of my strange and wonderful mind._


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN**_

_Hola! You'll see how this ties into the story soon. Enjoy this brand new, never before seen original story by none other than mwah. And before I forget I know that Sonic marries someone else latter but she won't be making an appearance in this story._

Lilly starts to drag Mike down the hall to his room with him yelling bloody murder as his arm almost popped out of its socket. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TUG ON MY ARM LIKE A FUCKING UDER!" he yelled out when she let his arm go at his door.

"Shut up you big baby. It's not broken and if you want to keep it that way and your rocks not shoved down your throat, I'd suggest you march in there and get your slut out here right now." Lilly said threateningly making Mikes hair stand up so straight you could see it through his shirt. He quickly ducks his head down and, once he gets control of himself, meekly opens the door. Lilly shoves her way in past Mike and sees an open window and a bed with red writing on it almost like in a bad horror movie.

"I thought that you'd be screaming your head off by now Lil." Mike said while walking into the room. He stops short when he sees what happened. "That bitch owes me 15 grand!" Mike said shaking in rage at his ruined bed. At hearing this Lilly couldn't help but laugh

"THAT piece of junk cost you 15 GRAND!" Lilly had to lean against the wall she was laughing so hard.

"STOP! IT WAS HAND MADE IN INDIA AND STUFFED WITH BABY OSTRICH FEATHERS!" Mike said glaring at her

"Somehow- ha ha- I do-ha- n't believe you." At the end of this Lilly started rolling on the floor in laughter like a little kid.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY LILLY! IT WAS INSANELY SOFT!" Mike yelled back to her as he kneeled next to his gratified bed.

"You know that you're just making it funnier right." She said still laughing on the floor.

"How would YOU feel if your jewel encrusted dildo got destroyed and all I did was laugh." Mike snapped back before thinking

"YOU PERVERT! YOU WERE SPYING ON ME WHEN I WAS ALONE!" Lilly yelled advancing up to Mike

"N-no Lilly! The Qu-een's money and I s-saw the recite and I know that the queen couldn't use it because she had to keep her virginity intact!" Mike said quickly stuttering in his haste and extremely thankful that his best 3 features were safely out of harm's way. "Any way shouldn't we see what the bed says?" Mike said very quickly trying to bring her attention away from him.

"Yes but if you mention even a word starting with D for the next week I will rip off every part of your body, centimeter by centimeter." Lilly said looking meaningfully at the center of his pants making Mike gulp and scoot away from the maid with an insane look. Turning from Mike she walks to the end of the bed so she could read the message.

I Lilly, I know that you will see this I

I I've never liked you I

I I've never liked the queen either I

I This is payback for everything that I've had to do I

I Have the queen bring her mutant son to the river at sundown I

I If not everyone will know about her son I

_**AN**_

_Hello once again. Sorry for all of the short chapters but I'm pumping each one out as fast as I can so sorry for that but I can't go any faster. Also if anyone could give me an idea for an exotic country please. It won't be in this story but in another one and I need help. Please give me ideas and you will be credited with them. Please review and help me._


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN**_

_Hello everyone, the winner of naming their own country has been picked but that person doesn't want to be known to the public. The name of this country will be announced in the new story but if one of you guys put in a name that I like better I'll let you know. So goodbye for now._

Lilly stumbles back from the end of the bed and hit the wall behind her with her back. She slowly slides down it while mumbling intelligibly to herself. Mike slowly gets up from his kneeling position and glances over the message then starts reading it over and over trying to make sure he knew what he was seeing was true. In both of their minds they are repeating one word over and over. Bitch, bitch, bitch. Mike slowly picked up his mattress and flipped it over with a resounding crash, shocking Lilly out of her trance. She looks up to see Mike standing over his bed breathing deeply in anger at what he read.

"Don't blame yourself Mike. You didn't-"Before Lilly could say another word Mike turned to her and he could see the all consuming rage in his eyes. The rage that makes people forget even their own names in their desire to do anything possible to hurt one person.

"I don't blame myself. I blame that bitch for making me bring her up here. I blame her for making me forget my duties to my princess. And I blame her for making me into a murderer." Mike finished gravely as he turned away from Lilly and walked to the princess's room. Stunned into motionless Lilly sits against the wall until his words sink in. Then she gets up and runs out of the room after Mike. She reaches him right before he opens the door to Elise's room. She grabs the arm he had grasped the handle with and she pulled him away from the door and yelled to him

"Mike what do you think that you're going to do!"

"I don't think anything Lilly. I know that I'm going to walk into that room, get Elise and her son, bring them to the river, kill a bitch and dump her body into the ocean tied to a ton of bricks." He said deathly calm.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT MIKE! YOU CAN'T JUST KILL HER! THAT'S MY JOB!" Lilly yelled at him stunning him for a few seconds.

"WHAT!" He yelled back "YOU CAN'T JUST STEAL M-"Before he could finish Lilly slapped him across his face making him stumble backwards away from her

"ELISE IS MY FRIEND! ANYONE WHO TRYS TO HURT HER OR HER FAMILY HAS TO ANSWER TO ME AND NOBODY ELSE!" Lilly suddenly starts to cry when her lifelong friend turns around and she can see the mark on his face in the exact shape of her hand. "She and her father gave us both jobs when we were both just kids Mike. They gave us a life where we had none. She helped you find your passion in life. She's both of our friends and always will be. That's why I can't let you do this alone Mike. I have just as much of a right to do this as you do Mike." Lily said while still crying softly.

"Lilly." Mike said in wonder at the girl he tried to steal from when they were little, got beat up by, and then got what he tried to steal given to him by her. He still remembers what she said that day.

~ If you had just asked me I would of given it to you. ~ He remembers looking up as she put the stuffed animal under his chin as a pillow as she smiled and ran away through the crowded streets of Soleanna.

"You're right as always Lilly, we can do this much better together." Mike said smiling to Lilly making her smile back. They sit there awkwardly for a few minutes until Mike slowly walks over to her and stops a few feet away visibly struggling to move closer to her. Then they suddenly hear a voice coming from the doorway.

"Oh just kiss already then tell me who you want to kill, why, and what it has to do with me." Elise said startling the 2 friends and making them blush and stare at the queen holding her son in her arms as it slept. "Come on I've seen for years that you 2 both like each other. It's not like one kiss is going to ruin your friendship forever and if you both like it, you can keep doing it." Elise said with a twinkle in her eye at the double meaning of her words.

"Maybe when you're not there Elise." Lilly said uncomfortably making both her and Mike blush and unconsciously step away from each other.

"Fine but this won't be the last you hear of this." Elise warned looking at both of them. Mike quickly steps forward to try and change the subject.

"A woman that was…. In my quarters spied on us when he" Mike glances meaningfully at Silver. "Was being born and has now threatened to tell everyone unless you bring it to the river tonight." Mike finished in a rush trying to get it over with quickly.

"That answers my questions and before you ask." Elise said raising her unoccupied hand up to forestall Lilly's question as she opened her mouth to speak. "My son and I ARE going to go down there and yes you BOTH are going to come with us. But we won't kill her. At least not when my baby's there." Elise finished as she started walking away from her 2 friends. She turns around and says "Are you coming or not?" Elise said causing them to jump and run down towards their princess.

_**AN**_

_So how did you like this new chapter? You know the drill please review me faithful readers! _


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN**_

_Hello people. I have read the reviews and I am going to make a few longer chapters including this one. It will also have something one of you asked for and you know who you are. Also it might not be my best work, my cat is trying her best to make me look like a super villain and won't stop! And no it's not weird to have a cat so don't even think about thinking about writing me about that. If you do you will be BANISHED! FOREVER!_

_*Rant over*_

~Meanwhile on the bank of the river of flames, next to the castle walls, sits the evil mastermind and her squadron of gorilla minded goons.~

"Ugh… Ariana, how long is it going to take for the queen and her demon to get here. My legs are getting tired of standing." One of the large goons grumbled loudly.

"Then SIT, DOWN and SHUT UP!" Ariana hissed behind her.

"I didn't think of that. You're really smart Ari-"

"SHUT UP OR I WILL COME BACK THERE, TAKE YOUR GUN, AND SHOOT OFF YOUR TINY POLE!" Ariana hissed behind her causing snickers from the rest of her goons.

/Honestly I don't know when the stuck up princess is going to get here. We've been here for almost 3 hours./ Ariana thought to herself. /But when she does get here she's going to get the surprise of her life./ Ariana thought to herself while smiling devilishly to herself. Just then a trio of people come around a blind corner at the end of the castle walls as if her thoughts conjured them up out of midair.

"Is that the princess and her abomination I see?" Ariana said, her voice dripping with resentment. The middle figure stops for a fraction of a second when she says "abomination" then continues.

/So that one is the princess./ she thought to herself.

(The middle one is the princess. Kill the others but I want her alive.) Ariana whispered through her headset to her goons and a chorus of :Yes Mistress!:'s came back to her through the headset making her smile. Suddenly 4 silenced shots went out in rapid succession striking both side figures in the chest 2 times causing them to fall to the ground. The middle figure drops down next to them putting down a bundle next to them that she'd been carrying. She starts to shudder uncontrollably but Ariana couldn't hear any of her quiet sobs from where she was sitting.

"Stay there and await my orders." Ariana said over her shoulder as she walked over to the 3 silhouettes. "Princess. It's nice to finally meet you. And even nicer to finally meet your bastard." Ariana grinned even wider as the princess started to shake even more.

/In fear of course/ Ariana thought to herself making her grin even wider.

"Why don't we see EXACTLY what your son looks like Elise? I'm sure that it takes after you in the looks department seeing as how my men seem to think that it's a demon." Ariana said struggling hard to keep the laughter out if her voice at her triumph over the pompous princess. Suddenly the bundle starts to cry making both of the woman look over to it. Ariana starts to run over to it and picks it up before Elise can even get off of the ground. She holds it up high above her head in triumph like a certain teenage animal catcher.

"Please don't hurt him. He hasn't done anything." Elise pleaded with Ariana on her knees with her head bowed.

"Oh yes. Yes he has done something and is still doing it. He's alive and he's an abomination and he only has to of done that to need to die!" Ariana said her voice raising slightly in volume every word until she was almost yelling at the end. She brings down the bundle and slowly unwraps it as Elise looks down and covers her face with her hands. "At last, I get to see this cretin with my own eyes." Ariana said as the bundle fell away from what was on the inside. She looks down and sees something that she would never have thought of in all of her life. Inside the bundle

Was

A

Small

Voice recorder. To say that she was shocked was the understatement of all time. She stiffened and dropped it onto the floor. Suddenly Elise starts to laugh uncontrollably and her 2 companions started to laugh as well.

~3 hours earlier give or take~

"Elise what are we going to do about Are… Ara…Ana… Darn it, I forgot her name." Mike said as he and Lilly caught up to Elise.

"She was FUCKING you and you couldn't even bother to learn her name?" Lilly said angrily turning on Mike and glaring at him.

"I only saw her a few hours before you saw us together and talked to her for the first time less than an hour before hand."

"She works fast." Elise said laughing softly ahead of them.

"Or Mike is just too easy." Lilly said smiling as Mike blushed deeply.

"That's not true!" Mike said indignantly.

"Really? Then you won't mind telling me about the dozens of women I've caught you with that you've just met?" Lilly said making Mike blush even deeper.

"You've caught me with 8. Not even a dozen." Mike said lamely.

"Oh really? I've kept a log where I write down every day that I've caught you with someone and that tells me that you've been with at LEAST 100 different women in the last year alone."

"TH-THAT'S AN ENORMOUS EXA-E-EXAGER-A-A-ATION!" Mike yelled, his voice cracking slightly.

"It's not and you know it you greedy little man." Lilly said glancing meaningfully at his trousers.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW HOW BIG I AM UNLESS YOU! SPY ON ME!" Mike said remembering an argument from a few minutes ago.

"I've caught you enough times to figure out what your measurements are Mike." Lilly said grinning.

"Back to your question Mike, I've got a plan. We know that she's going to try and trick us by killing anyone who's with me so they can't scream for help and she's thinking that while I'm too stricken by grief to yell she'll come over, grab the baby, try to kill it, then try and kill me but there will be a few problems with her plan. 1, you guys won't die. 2, the baby won't be there. And 3, she and her henchmen will die." Elise said while continuing down the hallway and taking a sudden left turn to a dead end.

"Princess what do you think that you're doing?" Lilly said as she and Mike followed her.

"You'll see but it would be best if you close your eyes for a second. It's hard to do if it's your first time." Elise said while speeding up slightly.

"Elise!" Mike said stopping suddenly making both of the women turn to him suddenly. "Normally I'm all in for your weird magic tricks but please just make this into the hallway again. I know this leads to the armory and that you're trying to keep that creep, that's been tailing us for a little bit, off of our tail but we lost him at the last turn before this. He's somewhere around the infirmary now. Also I really don't want to walk through a wall again. It's just too strange." Mike said making Lilly raise her eyebrows and Elise shake her head from side to side.

"Wait. Wait, wait, WAIT!" Lilly said holding her hands up to keep either of her companions from talking. "THE PRINCESS CAN DO MAGIC AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" Lilly yelled to her friend.

"We both thought that you already knew. We never kept it a secret. It's pretty much common knowledge throughout the kingdom." Mike said with his eyebrows pushed together quizzically.

"WHAT!" Lilly yelled in shock making Mike wince.

"I think that the creep found us again." Mike said with a sigh. "I guess that we have to walk through a wall." Mike said resignedly making Elise smile.

"Ok Lilly, close your eyes and I'll lead you through the wall." Elise said grabbing Lilly's hand and leading her to the wall.

"Wait I-I-"

"Just close your eyes Lilly. If you want I'll go through first." Mike said while silently thinking /Please say no/ over and over again.

"Ok Mike, go on ahead." Lilly said smiling at the thought of Mike giving himself a bloody nose.

"Ok. Here goes nothing." Mike said as he walked into the wall and passed right through it (just like another certain magic user that has a very noticeable scar). Lilly stands there dumbfounded at what just happened. Then Mike's head comes back through the wall making her take in breath to scream but Elise puts her hand over her mouth.

"Lilly he told you what was going to happen so don't scream. Also we might want to go through it soon, our tail will be here pretty soon." Elise said while keeping her hand over her mouth and leading her to the wall while she struggled slightly even after what just happened.

"Oh stop you big baby. I did it and I'm fine so stop worrying about it and just do it." Mike said in a bored undertone making Lilly bristle in anger.

"I'll 'ow 'u!" Lilly said as clearly as she could with Elise still covering her mouth. Lilly quickly starts to walk forwards determined not to close her eyes as she keeps on walking towards the very convincing solid wall in front of her. The wall almost seems to move forwards to her and she's standing still and right before she hits it she closes her eyes so tight it hurts her and she waits for the impending crash but it never happens. She opens her eyes after she felt that she's gone far enough but all she sees is darkness. A darkness so deep that it's as though no light has ever been there. She stops right there afraid to move in any direction knowing that _something_ was around her when she suddenly hears a strong, powerful, comforting, and somewhat familiar voice right in front of her.

"_Lilly, come over here please. Don't be scared. I'm right here." _The voice had a sudden calming effect on her and she took the voice's advice a step farther by jumping out to the voice and tackling it to the ground in a breath stealing hug.

"_Lilly I know that I'm handsome but I don't need a hug for that."_ The voice said to her in a laughing way making her blush and get up looking down to the person that made her feel safe and secure just by the sound of his voice. She sees the same person who had just made fun of her through the wall she had walked through. She realizes that Elise was right, they were perfect for each other.

/ One kiss _couldn't_ destroy their relationship, could it? / Lilly thought to herself as she started to walk closer to Mike.

"What is it Lilly? Cat got your tongue?" Mike said laughing as he got up opening his mouth wide as if inviting her into it. She smiles and leans down and helps him up a little too hard "Accidentally" bringing their lips together in a quick almost messy kiss then letting go almost immediately. They stay together only long enough for Lilly to just barely brush her tongue in another "Accident". Right after Lilly pulls away quickly and almost gets out the word "Sorry" but Mike quickly puts up his hand making Lilly's apology grind to a halt. "It was just an accident. A not unpleasant one but still an accident. This won't change anything but when we get back from here we're going to have quite a long chat about this. Or maybe a short one." Mike said with a smirk making Lilly blush.

"Now you 2 are getting somewhere." Elise said as she stepped out of the wall making both of the 2 maybe-lovers (If you can think of something better please write me.) jump in surprise and shame. "My walls don't block sound you know." Elise said jokingly making both of her companions blush.

"Why don't we go to the armory and you can fill us in on your plan princess." Mike said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Ok but we're not done with this conversation." Elise said laughing loudly causing her son to wake up and start to cry. She looked down to her son guiltily and started to pet his head and try and get him to fall asleep but it doesn't work.

"Elise. I think that he might be hungry." Lilly said nervously. Her words make both Mike and Elise blanch as they realize what she has to do. "We'll be right behind that corner while he… drinks." Lilly said practically dragging Mike away from where he was as the image of one of his companions bare chested with a handsome young human boy sucking at her breast.

"Well I guess this had to happen eventually." Elise said sighing at the end as she gently set her son on the floor and slowly undressed her top. One button at a time. Each button undone exposing her breasts a little more each second. Halfway through the button gets stuck and she accidentally rips that button and half of the rest of them off of her top making her curse in a very unladylike fashion causing a set of gasps from around the next corner making Elise blush. She finishes unbuttoning her top and lets it fall to the ground letting her breasts come free and seem to almost float in midair, unhindered by gravity. She bends over while thrusting her round, perfect butt out causing an intake of air from around the corner and a very loud smacking sound. Elise smiles and picks up her son and brings him close to her breasts. Silver looks at these large orbs in almost confusion. He reaches out his hands and gently strokes them causing a sharp intake of breath from Elise as she feels the small hands stroke her in a strangely familiar fashion. Suddenly she almost blacks out as a memory comes surging forward from the back of her mind.

:; WARNING! LEMON AHEAD! IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS SKIP TO NEXT MESSAGE LIKE THIS ONE IN ALL CAPITAL LETTERS! :;

"_It's so beautiful! I've never seen so many flowers before!" Elise walked forward into a shower of flower petals and spins around laughing as Sonic walks forward to stand right behind her_

"_It is beautiful, but not half as beautiful as you Elise." Sonic whispered into her ear making her shiver in delight._

"_S Sonic, I had n no idea you fe e lt this way abou out me." Elise said breathlessly as she continued to feel his hot breathe on her ear._

"_How could I not Elise. You're beautiful, smart, and a much stronger person than anyone I know." Sonic whispered closing even closer to her ear, his teeth almost touching her ear and his nose lightly tapping above her ear every time he opened her mouth making Elise arch her back but keep her head locked in place. "I love you Elise." Sonic whispered into her ear as he slowly kissed along the edge of it._

"_S Sonic, I love you TOO!" Elise raised her voice at the end as Sonic dipped his tongue inside of her ear for a second before pulling out and away from her._

"_I'm glad that you do Elise." Sonic said softly as Elise turned around to look at her Blue love in all of his glory as his fur started to part around his light blue pole and Elise gapped at the thickness and length of it._

_/How is THAT going to fit inside me?! I barely even use my own finger!/ Elise thought panickedly before resolving to herself that she would find a way. Elise quickly closed the distance between them and kissed Sonic fiercely on his lips surprising him with her forwardness then he smirked while being kissed then started to kiss her back slowly pushing her to the ground. Elise suddenly pulled away making Sonic stumble back and start to apologize but Elise held up her hand to stop him._

"_I just don't want to get any more mud on this gown but it's really hard to get off by myself. Do you think that you could help me?" Elise asked innocently but her smile insinuating all of the implications that question held. Sonic swallowed visibly and Elise could see him get even bigger making her smile even wider._

"_O Of course princess." Sonic said with a smile of his own as he walked over to her as she turned around and lifted her hair so he could try and undo all of the complicated knots that held up her gown. Sonic stopped still for a second as he stared at the mess wondering how he could possibly do this without tearing the dress in half when Elise suddenly backs up causing Sonic's member to push into her ass making both of them gasp as Elise pushes back a little farther until the entire tip was inside of her._

"_If you want anymore you're going to have to get this dress off without tearing it." Elise said with a smile as Sonic started to move at a frenzied pace to undo the dress but it still took him almost a full minute before the final knot was undone and the dress fell off and Elise was exposed in all of her naked glory. She turns around and gives Sonic the full view of her gravity defying breasts, hourglass figure, and her shaven slit which she teasingly hides from his sight. "You're pretty good. If you can half that time you'll be as fast as Lilly." Elise said laughing making Sonic's eyes widen at the thought of someone undoing that so much faster than he had._

"_I'd be glad to try but you'll need to be there so I can practice." Sonic said quickly recovering himself and making Elise laugh causing her legs to "accidentally" spread apart and he was just able to see a wet, pink slit in her skin before she covered it up with her legs again. "Oh come on Elise I thought you said that we could go farther if I got the dress off without tearing it." Sonic jokingly complained making Elise giggle._

"_Oh we will but you started on the head and you've graduated to the neck. Then are the breasts, stomach, thighs, and finally your choice from then on." Elise said smiling._

"_I think that I've deserved to skip one grade." Sonic said as he quickly walked forward and started to stroke her breasts just like Silver would in a month but neither of them knew that yet._

:; END OF LEMON BUT ANOTHERONE WILL BE UP SOON AFTER THIS IN THIS CHAPTER! :;

Elise gasps as the memory washes over her like a wave as Silver continues to stroke them causing a small amount of milk to come out which Elise makes Silver drink. He smiles as if in understanding then starts to suck on the nipple the milk had come from making Elise arch her back as another memory comes over her.

:; LEMON TIME ONCE MORE! :;

_Elise arches her back as Sonic starts to rub her breasts more vigorously and pinching one of her nipples lightly causing Elise to moan in pleasure as milk starts to leak out of Elise's nipple and she falls to the ground with Sonic on top of her. Sonic smiles as he sees the fruit of his ministrations._

"_I'm a little thirsty. Mind if I have a drink?" Sonic asked seductively. Elise nods as her hands grab the grass as waves of pleasure roll through her at Sonic's hands. He quickly licks the trail of milk up the side of her breast to the nipple and swallows it savoring the flavor. "Delicious. I think that I need some more Elise." Sonic said and before she could do anything Sonic starts to lick around and around her nipple while still massaging the other one. Elise starts to moan even louder as the waves of pleasure become stronger and stronger. Then Sonic starts to lightly bite down on the tip of the nipple making her gasp and squirt a shot of milk into his mouth making him smile against her skin. He starts to suck and bite lightly on her breast causing a river of milk to flow from her breasts causing Sonic to almost choke but he swallows all of it / hopefully she will return the favor later/ he thought devilishly. He continues to suck until the river turns into a stream and the stream evaporates. Then before Elise can even breathe deeply Sonic switches places with his left hand and starts to suck and nip it while his right hand massages her swollen nipple. He keeps this up until every drop of milk is gone from Elise's body then he regretfully lets go of her swollen nipple with his mouth and starts to massage it again with his left hand. He sits up and rests his throbbing cock onto Elise's stomach and she could feel his heartbeat in it. Each beat making it vibrate slightly._

"_I think that deserves a 2 grade skip don't you think Sonic." Elise said breathlessly._

"_Yeah but you look like you could use a Summer vacation Elise." Sonic said smiling widely at the amount of pleasure he gave to his love._

"_No I'm Ok Mr. Hedgehog sir." Elise said giggling at the teacher role she gave him._

"_Oh not listening to me are you young miss?" Sonic said trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. "I think that you need an advanced lesson." Sonic said as he slowly spread her legs and took his right hand off of her breast and started to massage the outside of Elise's slit making her shudder and start to leak fluid. "Getting excited for our lesson are we?" Sonic said failing this time to keep himself from laughing. _

"_O Of course Mist Mr. Hedgehog. I I Love your lessons." Elise said as Sonic slowly started to dip his finger into her inner folds making her gasp for breathe. Sonic smiles even wider as he buries his finger all the way to the knuckle and then started to grind it against the outside of her slit making Elise start to moan again. Sonic starts to pull out and brings his finger out until it was just inside by the tip. Then he adds the next finger so that they were stacked together vertically on top of each other, stretching the clit up and down making Elise start to pant again. Sonic slowly starts to push in again but goes a little bit faster. He reaches the knuckle again and starts to grind it against the outside again then pulls out even faster. At the opening he adds another finger and turns his hand so the cunt is stretched to the side. He pushes in even faster and pulls out without grinding. He adds the last 2 fingers at the same time and pushes them in and out faster every time turning his hand from up and down and side to side every time. He continues like this until his hand starts to blur at the speed of his hand and Elise is flooding the patch of Earth they are lying on and he suddenly pulls out all the way from inside of her causing her to whimper in loss._

"_Ready for the final lesson miss? You will lose something and nothing will get it back." Sonic said looking lovingly into Elise's eyes with his rifle ready at the entrance to her depths ready in case she says yes_

"_Anything I lose is ok as long as I learn something." Elise said thrusting up with her hips making Sonic's pole to enter her making both of them gasp in pleasure. Sonic smiles as he looks into the eyes of the woman he loves and always will._

"_This will hurt in a little but will feel much better real soon."_

"_Of course Mr. Sonic." Elise said in an unthinking imitation of Cream making Sonic blanch as thoughts of her floated through his head but he quickly shook them away._

"_Brace yourself." Sonic said worriedly about the pain he was going to give her but she takes it farther herself and thrusts her hips up into Sonic's shaft, burying it halfway in and ripping through her virginity, shredding it forever. Elise gasps in pain and she almost cries but steels herself at the last moment and strangely feels an immense sense of relief. "Elise are you alright?" Sonic asked in concern at her gasp._

"_Y Yes Mr. Sonic. I'm fine just a little harder than I thought it would be. I just need a break to get used to this new lesson." Elise said smiling that she kept in character longer than her lover._

"_Of course miss. Most students have that reaction." Sonic said smiling as he leaned in closer to her while staying inside of her. "Why don't we cover the basics again so you can understand this lesson better?" Sonic said smiling as he leaned in farther and lightly pressed his lips against Elise's. Elise starts to kiss back and lightly bites his lower lip silently asking entry into his mouth. Sonic smiles in the kiss and slowly opens his mouth letting Elise's tongue into it like a family dog. Her tongue quickly swirls around the edges of his mouth, probing every little corner of it before slowly scraping across each and every one of his 32 teeth. (He's got the same amount as people. I know normal hedgehogs don't but this isn't a normal hedgehog) Sonic's tongue tried to catch hers many times but she always eludes it as if they're playing tag inside of his mouth when suddenly Elise brought her tongue to Sonic's warm, long, sensual tongue and the contact makes both of them smile as their tongues embrace and almost dance around each other, going in and out of each other's mouth. This motion makes Sonic start to push in even farther into Elise making her gasp in surprise and bring her mouth away from Sonic's but keeping them only millimeters apart._

"_Mr. Sonic? I think I'm ready to continue the lesson." Elise whispered to her lover only millimeters from her but she wanted him closer. She wanted him as close as was physically possible. She wrapped her arms around Sonic's back and slowly pushed Sonic deeper inside her. Sonic smiled down at his love and started thrust forward himself making both of them gasp in pleasure. Sonic's shaft finally reached the end of her cunt but was still had inches left out._

"_That's as far as he can get in, now for the hardest part, letting go and feeling empty once more." Elise smiled a smile he would never see but could feel as she kissed him softly once more. Sonic smiles to as he starts to pull out slowly, inch by agonizing inch until just the very tip was left in her. Sonic deepened the kiss slightly as he went back in harder and faster than before. He reached the very edge of Elise again but was buried slightly farther too. He pulled out even faster to the very tip once again and went back in faster and harder. This time he was able to get fully sheathed into Elise making both of them smile as Sonic deepened the kiss again. Sonic stayed inside of Elise grinding against the outside of her making her moan and squeeze her legs together trying to get even more friction between them than there already was. Sonic smiled even wider at her efforts and pulled out and thrust in to her in quick succession sending out one clap of skin on skin through the still air. Elise gasped in shock and new levels of pleasure soared through her making her almost instinctively wrap her legs around Sonic's waist and trying to get him even deeper inside of her. She lets up as he pulls out again and he thrusts in again sending another clap through the air But instead of stopping he pulls out and thrusts in even faster and harder over and over the claps getting louder and every time until there was an almost constant thrum of slapping sounds as Sonic pounded into Elise making her moan and roll her eyes as she quickly approaches the first orgasm of her life. She screams into her lover's mouth as the earth shattering orgasm takes hold and when Sonic pulls out this time her juices spray out in every direction almost soaking him. The clench of her walls as she has this orgasm he groans out loud in pleasure as he shoots his cum deep inside her filling up her entire womb making it descend slightly as if she were already pregnant. Sonic plops down next to his lover as they pant in the wake of their best orgasms they will ever have in their life._

"_S Sonic." Elise panted out._

"_El ise?" Sonic panted back._

"_Let's do that again." Elise said as she controlled her breathing very quickly and rolled on top of her love. Sonic starts to chuckle._

"_You're pretty eager aren't you? As for me I'm going to need a little help to get ready for round 2." Sonic said as he looked down as his amazing member shrink._

"_Oh I've got a few things to show you 2 Mr. Sonic Elise said seductively as she slid down Sonic's stomach and grabbed his fading erection in her hands. Elise starts to put her mouth around it when the real her starts to be shaken._

:; END OF LEMON :;

_**AN**_

_Hope you enjoyed the lemon. You know the drill. Constructive critiscism and how great this was._


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN**_

_Hola mi amigos. Sorry for the long silence but school is almost over and I've been rushed doing 3 separate projects! So This is a bit of a splurge on my part so I can relax. Also does anyone really read all of my Author's notes? Because I put up a lot of questions but nobody (Except for once) responds to them. Just a question._

Elise reluctantly comes back to the present, wanting to stay with her love for as long as she could but the incessant nudging on her shoulder and a cold feeling traveling up her spine makes her slowly open her eyes to Lilly holding her yawning and a blindfolded Mike. Knowing that Lilly made him do that was making her start to giggle.

"Excuse me princess, I'm not comfortable with this on, could you please make a clothes illusion like you did at the ball last week." Mike said making Lilly gasp and look at her princess in an accusatory way.

"Lilly, the only reason he knows that is because he can tell if magic is being used. That's one of his gifts like yours is to make me feel like a kid with her hand caught in a cookie jar." Elise said making Lilly's anger crack with a flicker of a smile on her face.

"It doesn't matter if you did go naked but fooling your friends and political allies like that is…" Lilly struggled for the right word but couldn't find it. "OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Lilly said while both her companions struggled to keep themselves from laughing.

"I do and I won't have to use this spell until after my plan." Elise said while she quickly muttered a spell under her breathe causing a halo of light to surround her naked body (She had torn off the whole dress in the last chapter. It lies in rags next to her) Lilly closes her eyes against the blinding light leaving blotches of darkness on the inside of her eyes. The light starts to dim down and when Lilly opens her eyes she saw her princess. She was clad in a skin tight black jumpsuit that accentuated every part of her body, but mostly her budding breasts that even outlined her nipples. It was as if someone had spray painted her friend black.

"CH-CHANGE IT RIGHT NOW!" Lilly nearly screamed as she turned her back towards her friend who was full on laughing now.

"What did I miss? Lilly, can I take off my blindfold yet?" Mike said with the cloth already half off. Lilly is too shocked at what has just happened for the words to sink in all the way so before she can do anything the blindfold falls to the ground and Mike stares, dumbfounded, at his friend, student, and monarch.

_*SMACK!*_

"OW! I'M PUTTING IT BACK ON LILLY! "Mike said as he closed his eyes tight and felt down near him for the discarded blindfold with one hand while holding his head with the other one. While he searched for it another blinding light filled the hallway. When that faded Elise was wearing the same nightshirt as before except it was fuller in the chest than before.

"Stop hitting Mike, Lilly and maybe we can finally get to the armory." Elise said taking her son from Lilly and picking up the blindfold from the floor while Mike frantically searched for it. She leaned down and whispers into his ear. "You know that she does that because she loves you and is jealous of all the girls you've been with." Mike stiffens at her voice but slowly stands upright and opens his eyes.

"Soooooo. How about we head over to the armory and see my cousin." Mike said while walking away with Elise.

"HOLD IT!" Lilly yelled at the both of them making them turn around slowly. "Nobody's going anywhere until I learn a few things. Since when was Elise a whi… Been able to do magic? How long has Mike known about this? How can the princess of Soleanna use magic? And most importantly, WHY DIDN'T I KNOW SHE COULD USE MAGIC!?" Lilly yelled the last part glaring at both of them.

"Well I've been able to use magic as long as I can remember. And you don't know about it because you never tried to snoop around in my life for which I'm grateful." Elise said looking Lilly directly in the eye making sure she didn't back down.

"Also I learned about it 3 years after we moved in. I've always seen a slightly blue-ish light around anything with magic. Sometimes it was only faintly there but in Elise's case when I first saw her it was almost blinding. It was as if she was made of magic. Once we came here I started to get used to it which is why I was able to look directly at Elise. One day I saw her light shining through a window looking outside so I looked out there and I saw her dancing on water. It was one of the most wonderful things I've ever seen. I went out there and I confronted her and told her about how she shines like a star on Earth to me. She frowned as if thinking then told me to follow her. She brought me to a place in the castle I've never been able to find again and there was the man who I learned was my cousin. He taught me and Elise from then on in the ways of magic. He popped up in my room once a week with spellbooks and Elise. We would practice all through the night until dawn. Then he would take Elise with him and leave. It went on like that until just before the festival of the Sun. He appeared without Elise this time and told me that I had to teach her from now on. He said that I had surpassed even him in strength and that he had only one more thing to tell me. It was the history of Magiki, magic users Lilly." Mike said forestalling her question. "He told me that the mission of every Magiki, great or small, was to only help people and to never use magic to hurt people, even in self defense. With that he took a small bag from off of his belt and handed it to me and said to me in a quiet voice."

"_Remember cousin. Magiki can do many things to heal and help but they can't cause any pain or they will lose their powers forever. This means that if you want to keep your powers you can't hurt any thinking being in any way. You can't hit them, you can't kill them, but hardest of all, you can't have a son or daughter or even make love to most women. It makes it hard to be a Magiki man. Most kill themselves because they can't give up their powers but can't keep themselves from wanting love. I am stronger than most but even I will lose the battle eventually. Love can conquer even the most intoxicating of powers Mike. But there is an upside. If you find someone who loves you mind, body, and soul, you can love her fully." _

"With that he leaned over and pinched me, drawing blood making me bite my lip to keep from crying out. Suddenly the blue light just winked out of him as if it was never there. He disappeared and the next day I found him and he had no idea who I was. He forgot everything to do with magic including his family and Elise. She hired him to the vacant post of Guardian of Swords." Mike had looked down near the end of it bowing his head and Lilly could tell he was crying even if there wasn't any sound or movement.

"Mike I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to relive that." Lilly said sorrowfully, truly ashamed at herself for making him feel that way.

"Lilly if I wanted to stop I could of. I wanted you to know what was happening now and that meant that you had to know this." Mike stood there with his head bowed for several seconds, breathing deeply, until he stood up slowly and looked Lilly in the eyes. He stood there for even longer trying to convey his hope to her that she is his prophesied lover. Lilly is the first to break eye contact, looking down quickly and blushing.

"And for your last question" Elise said breaking the uncomfortable silence that enveloped the corridor. "Anyone who has royal lineage can use magic. That's how they gained power in the first place by amassing wealth with simple healing spells. They were the first magiki and they passed on their skills to their offspring. When they started to have kids with regular people the kids still had magic but they were much less powerful than when they had kids with other magiki so they passed laws making it so royalty , aka magiki, could only marry other magiki. However most magiki didn't follow this rule and had kids with anyone they could lay their hands on. This made almost half the population of the world lesser magiki today." Elise finished leaving a very stunned Lilly standing still in front of her.

"Can we get going now Lilly or do you need more time to digest all of this?" Mike asked Lilly softly making her jump in surprise and blush.

"Let's go find your cousin Mike." Lilly said walking down the corridor briskly making her 2 companions have to run down the hallway to catch up to her.

_**AN**_

_Once again people you know exactly what to do. Review me and tell me how I did. Also I realized I never put in a disclaimer so here it is. I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or any of his friends/enemies._


End file.
